1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snowmobile track adjuster and more particularly pertains to adjusting the tension in a track on a snowmobile with a snowmobile track adjuster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tension devices for tracks is known in the prior art. More specifically, tension devices for tracks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of tensioning a track chain on tracklaying vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,376 to Riml discloses an apparatus for tensioning a track chain of a tracklaying vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,749 to Hesse discloses a track tensioning apparatus and method for track-type vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,766 to Linsay discloses an apparatus for tensioning a track or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,017 to Tanaka et al. discloses a device for tensioning an endless track belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,318 to Meisel, Jr. discloses a track tensioning apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a snowmobile track adjuster for adjusting the tension in a track on a snowmobile.
In this respect, the snowmobile track adjuster according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adjusting the tension in a track on a snowmobile.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved snowmobile track adjuster which can be used for adjusting the tension in a track on a snowmobile. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.